


My Guide found my Soulmate

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jing x ofc, M/M, Multi, Not naming all those kids, Spirit Guides, boys x Jeshika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: people have spirit guides, and you can only see yours and your soulmate’s.Jeshika (Aki) and Mau Akira (gray black and white dog Quon (bright) and white cat Fuyu)Anchen Ilya (fox dog Maika)Meilin [plum Jade] (girl; Skyla) and Enlai [favor coming] (boy; Onyx)Rulan (Fairy) and Rou [gentle, mild] (girl; fox dog Lotus)Jingyi (cat Zhen (precious) and dog Tuzi (rabbit)), Sizhui (wolf Yunnan) [Lil apple and bunnies], and Daiyu [black jade] (cat Guang (light))Haku (Ning x Jess son; dog Nagi) and Ruolan [like an orchid; likes being called Haruna] (Qing x Jess daughter; dog Raiku)Kueng [universe; dog Mu] and Jia [beautiful; dog Huaifang] (Sang x Mo) ; Ari (Mo x Akira; dog fox Ryu) ; Ren (Sang x Akira; dog fox Riri)Zack (x x jackal Lei (thunder)) and Shaiming [life; sunshine] (X x jackal Freh (fray))A-Song (panther Sing) & Kirie (panther tiger Kori)
Relationships: Jin Zixuan/Jiang Yanli, Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian, Nice Huaisang/Mo Xuanyu/OMC, Nie Mingjue/OMC, Qin Su/OFC, Song Lan/Xiao Xingchen/Xue Yang, Wen Ning/OFC/Wen Qing
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen were happy in their relationship. A-Lan’s spiritual guide, Sparta, and A-Chen’s, Mao, seemed to be in love. Then one day, the black cat and gray cat got up and ran. The two men moved quick to follow them. They were startled to come upon them licking another cat. It’s a pretty white cat with cinnamon ears and tail. The tail is striped, of course. They were stricken when they saw the man near the cats...It was none other then Xue Yang. A-Yang was sitting with a red haired teenager. Of course, none of them could see her red and white husky. However, they all saw her reach beside herself. “Sweet Aki,” the girl sweetly said. “Dao come,” A-Yang said, but the cat refused. A-Yang growled, then huffed and looked around. He froze as he saw the two men over there...Jeshika couldn’t see the cats, but saw the men. She also saw the look on A-Yang’s face. “A-Yang, what’s the matter?” she asked. 

He squeaked, strangely enough, and gazed over at her. He just stared a moment, then shook his head. He said “Nothing, nothing at all. Let’s go,” he then said, jumping when the cats hissed. Dao sauntered over and settled onto his lap. He knew A-Yang loved him too much to disturb him. So he stayed there, as A-Yang huffed a bit. They all looked up as a laugh rang out. A-Chen was the one laughing, of course. A-Lan shook his head, then watched him walk over. He himself stayed where he was, but watched. A-Yang moved closer to Jeshika...A-Chen simply smiled and sat nearby. A-Yang tried to ignore him, but found he couldn’t. “Hello Xiao Xingchen...” he finally said. “Hello,” A-Chen said back simply, then reached for him. A-Yang flinched away, openly glaring now. “I’m not going to hurt you,” A-Chen said sweetly. A-Yang huffed, though relaxed a bit. Dao got up and hopped away back to Sparta and Mao. A-Chen could now pull A-Yang to him. He held him awhile then let go. He got A-Yang and the girl to stand and go with them.

Meanwhile, Jing had an arm around Annika, who held 2 year old Anchen. Ming, the fox guide, laid with Rifka. Rifka is a corgi guide. Maika, a female fox dog, laid across their paws, deep in sleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuffs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiang Cheng huffed a bit, pulling onto a purple shirt. He sighed as he brushed his hair, then pulled it back. He sent A-Li a text, just checking in. He startled as Changming barked up at him. Skyy barked up at him as well, then wagged. He sighed, then pet the female husky and male wolfdog. The two spirit guides smiled happy dog smiles. Don’t think this makes him special...There’s others with two as well. Anyhow, he hummed as he walked to a nearby coffee shop. He jumped a bit when Skyy barked and took off. He found her standing at a man’s table. He sighed as he walked over. On instinct, he said “Sorry,” then looked up. The man was looking right at Skyy, and Wanyin could see...He could see a black dog with green eyes! “Wait, Xichen?” he asked with sudden recognition. “Hello Wanyin; soulmate,” Xichen said. Wanyin blushed, saying “This is Skyy.” “This is Jade,” Xichen said. Wanyin pet her, got coffee, walked back, and sat with him. They ended up going home together soon.

Meanwhile, Zixuan and Yanli sat together on the couch. Rulan was playing video games. He yelled from time to time, but seemed quite happy. They laughed a bit, and continued to watch. Oak, a brown fox, and Rose, a red dog, licked each other. Fairy, whom they’d adopted, laid nearby.

Meanwhile, Lan Zhan hummed as he held his golden cat, Xiong. It means ambitious, what a name. The spirit guide purred and looked at Toshiko. That name means clever child, which quite fits the black and white cat. A-Xian held the cat and leaned on A-Zhan. Jingyi was holding a cat and gaming. The cat is Zhen, meaning precious. A dog laid near him and the cat. The dog is named Tuzi, meaning rabbit in Chinese. Sizhui was also gaming with Jingyi and Rulan. His wolf guide Yunnan laid near to him and yawned some.

[Lil apple and bunnies are around]

A-Ning hummed as he walked with his wolf, Shou. Shou means long life, which the wolf will have. He soon came upon Jessica, a friend of the Jiangs. He made a small sound as he saw a dog with her. No one else was reacting to the dog...He smiled as he walked up, and said “Hello Jessica.” She jumped a bit and turned to him. “Hello A-Ning,” she said, then stared at the wolf... “You can see him?” he asked without thinking. “I...I can,” she said, then shook her head. He hugged her without a warning, causing her to yelp. “Sorry, sorry, um...” he trailed off. “It’s...Its fine,” she told him. He smiled a bit, then asked “Are you with someone?” “My brother is waiting in the car,” she said. “Um...want to go to Wei Ying’s?” he asked. “Sure!” she said in a very happy way. They went to the car and gave the brother the address. A-Ning actually directed him there. They got out and sent brother off, since they’d be awhile. They walked in and sat together, talking and petting Shou and Sora. Time went by pretty fast there. Jessica froze up as she saw Qing...Sora ran straight to the other wolf now in the room. Soon, the sister Wen managed to get Jess to talk to her. They had a lot of fun. Then it was time to go back to their homes...so they said good bye.

[Peanut and Storm are also around]


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More meetings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huaisang and Mo smiled across the table at each other. A-Sang’s dog, Yongrui, meaning forever lucky, sat under the table. Mo’s dog, Ji, was there as well. His name means lucky, just plain lucky. The two dogs suddenly perked up as another entered the restaurant. A-Sang and Mo immediately noticed the fox. Seems the dogs noticed too. They rushed over to him and the young man. The young man gasped as they sniffed him. One then nudged the fox, the other pulling at a pant leg. The young man finally had to follow them. His fox, therefore, went as well. The young man looked at A-Sang and Mo nervously. They smiled in a gentle way at him. He seemed put at ease by this. “I’m Akira, and this is...this is Nakii,” he said of the fox. “Pretty name; I’m Huaisang,” A-Sang said. “This is Yongrui,” he then said of the dog. “A-Sang is right; I’m Xuanyu,” Mo said. “This is Ji,” he said and pointed at his spirit guide. They invited Aki to join them, and he did so. Soon they ended up taking him home, and, well...

*wink wink nudge nudge*

Meanwhile, his brother Mingjue hummed and sat with Jack. Their canines, Ming Hua and Jakson, laid together. The black canine was licking the golden jackal. Oh right, Ming Hua means brilliant or elite. Their five year old son Zack was nearby. Their three year old son was in Jack’s arms.

Qin Su, a beautiful woman with a beautiful panther, was out shopping. That was the day she met her true soulmate. Perhaps her former mare and *shudder* brother had been meant to be too, or...Maybe the creep gave her a hallucination. Maybe she’d never seen his actual guide. In fact, she’d seen a nice looking tiger. Maybe his real guide was a snake like him...Her panther, Heng (meaning eternal companion), purred at her. She smiled and pet her gently. The black big cat suddenly darted off. She moved to follow, A-Song and his Sing following her. Yes, she’d managed to keep him safe, and escape with him. Anyhow, they came upon a pretty woman. A-Song couldn’t see the white tiger, but A-Su could. She stared at her a couple moments. She then shook her head, saying “Hello there.” The other woman looked up and said “Hello.” “I’m A-Su, and this is my son A-Song. This is Heng,” she said of the big cat. A-Song piped up “I have one too!” and smiled. “I’m Quin and this is Qwinn, q w i n n. It’s nice to meet you,” Quin said with a smile. Soon enough, they were heading home together and falling in bed. Good thing A-Su told A-Song to do his homework. It was quite the eventful evening.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kids

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The redhead snorted as her three fa- adoptive big brothers made out... “Ew, gross, I’m leaving!” the eighteen year old said. They didn’t speak, but waved her off. Two year old Mau was being watched by Jing and Anni. Four year old An seemed just thrilled. Not that anyone knew it, but...They could see each other’s guides. The fox dog, Maika, jumped on the gray black and white dog. Her name is Quon, meaning bright. The white cat, Fuyu, growled at them...An picked her up and pet her a bit. Anyhow, Jeshika and Aki got in the car and drove. She put on her mask, and they went into a bookstore. She heard Aki sniffing around. Soon, she turned but they weren’t there...She heard a gasp and walked, finding three boys. There was Aki, being pinned by a black and white husky. No one else seemed to notice, to see. She herself could only see these four canines, and the cat. “Fairy stop!” the one boy hissed. He has a yellow ribbon in his hair. The dog whined and backed off the ginger and white mix. Aki rushed back to Jesh, and the boys looked at her. They noticed how she seemed to see Fairy. “Who are you?” yellow ribbon boy asked. “I...I’m Jeshika,” she said softly. “Well I’m Jin Ling, call me Rulan. This is Fairy,” he then mentioned, smiling at the dog. “I’m Jingyi!” another boy said in an excited way “The cat is Zhen, my precious. The dog is Tuzi, though he isn’t a rabbit.” “I’m Sizhui,” the other boy soon cut in, then “and this is Yunnan,” of the wolf. “This is Aki,” Jesh finally said. Soon enough, they were going home together and making out.

///////////////////////

(An is 4, Mau is 2, Song is 3)

A-Huan and A-Cheng smiled as they held their beautiful twins. Meilin and Enlai were both one year old. Jade and Skyy laid nearby, Jade licking Skyy. Skyy had just groomed Skyla, and now focused on Onyx. Skyla wandered back over near Meilin’s hand. Onyx whined and struggled...looking at Enlai. Changming yipped at them all. He then went back to leaning on his protectee.

Meanwhile, Zixuan smiled as he touched Yanli’s belly lightly, gently. Their daughter, Rou, kicked a bit in there. Her spirit guide fox dog Lotus, hadn’t been born yet either. She hadn’t even been conceived yet. It would only take Lotus two months to get here. Anyway, the married couple smiled at each other. They were going to have another precious baby. Oak and Rose laid nearby. They were gently grooming each other, happy.

Meanwhile, Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian hummed and smiled. A-Xian had Daiyu strapped to his chest in a carrier. He was riding Little Apple slowly, and Lan Zhan was leading. Of course the donkey listened to him...The donkey also seemed to like Daiyu a lot. The bunnies seemed to as well. Especially little white and tan Frappe. Xiong was on Xhan’s shoulder, Toshiko was on the fence, and a young cat was nearby. This cat is Guang, Daiyu’s kitty. The name means light, which fits with the light coat and bright eyes.

-Ning Jess Qing below-

A-Sang, Mo, and Akita smiled as they cuddled together. They’d just put twins Kueng and Jia, and then Ari down for a nap. All three are a year of age. Kueng’s Mu, Jia’s Huaifang, and Ari’s dog fox Ryu were up there. Yongrui, Ji, and Nakii were with the guys. The two dogs were curled about the fox. The guys smiled as they saw this. They then settled down into their peaceful silence.

Meanwhile, Mingjue smiled as he pet Ming-Hua’s jet black fur lightly. The canine sighed and leaned into it happily. Jack smiled and leaned on his wonderful husband. Jakson was lying sleepily at their feet. Zack and Shaiming were playing something together. They appeared to be building something. They seemed very happy in it. Zack’s Lei (thunder) and Shaiming’s Freh (pronounced fray) laid nearby.

Meanwhile, A-Su and Quin sat together and watched television. Heng and Qwinn purred and laid together. Song was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a small snack. Sing was right there with him.

///////////////////////////////

(An is 5, Mau is 3, Daiyu is 2, Zack is 8, Jia is 2, Song is 4, and Shaiming is 6)

A-Ning hummed and smiled as he pet Shou gently. Sora begged for his attention as well. Xia soon nipped are his brother and his mate. A-Ning laughed a bit, then looked to his own sister and mate. Qing looked at him, then back to the little ones. She was holding one, and Jess the other. Jess held little Haku, while Qing held Ruolan. Haku is Ning and Jess’ adopted son. Ruolan is Qing and Jess’ adopted daughter. Haku’s Nagi and Ruolan’s Raiku laid at their feet. The cat, Haiku, purred on the back of the couch. Still-young Storm and old Peanut were napping.

[Peanut and Storm aren’t guides.]

Meanwhile

Huaisang, Mo, and Akira were again cuddling in their couch. Their twins and Ari were now two years old. The three of them were playing in their playpen. Meanwhile, Akira was holding the newest addition to the family. His name is Ren, Sang and Akita’s son. He’s adopted, of course, not biological. The dog fox, Riri, laid at their feet. The other guides were in the pen with the two year olds. Yongrui, Ji, and Nakii were once again curled together. The two dogs licked the fox gently.

Meanwhile

A-Su and Quin has finally adopted a child together. She was now a year old, a precious little daughter. Her name is Kirie, a beautiful and bright child. Song loves his adopted little sister. Sing sees the panther tiger, Kori, as his adopted sibling. Heng and Qwinn see both Sing and Kori as theirs. A-Su and Quin are so happy with their little family. They shower the two kids constantly with love and toys. The kids love that a lot.

(that’s it, folks)


End file.
